<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 17 The Long Road Home by xxxRIPLEYxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951344">Part 17 The Long Road Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx'>xxxRIPLEYxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princes of Midgard [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blowjobs, Bucky is pretty damn smart, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talking Loki, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Healing Sex, Impact Play, Light Masochism, Loki is a goddam mess, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve is kind of a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has barely survived being The Collector's indentured servant. Bala has pretty well fucked him up and he did a little number on Steve as well. They have to figure out how to handle Loki's and Steve's resulting unwanted kinks, and it turns out Bucky is the one with the experience here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princes of Midgard [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, many thanks to Aivelin for the banner art. Check out his other works on Tumblr <a href="http://Aivelin.Tumblr.com">here</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p>
  
</p><p class="p1">Grandmaster had refused to let them leave Sakaar until Loki had woken up and recovered, so they’d been stuck there for another three days. After he’d come around (with only a few moments of panic and disorientation), he’d spent what seemed to Steve to be an inordinate amount of time in the shower.</p><p class="p1">“I was beginning to think I’d have to come in after you,” he quipped, as Loki finally emerged with a towel wrapped around his hips, looking nearly like his old self, if you put aside how painfully thin he was.</p><p class="p1">But, even just three days of healing had made a difference and he’d gone from looking starved to looking thin. He didn’t look bad overall, and he’d be able to put the weight back on easily enough.</p><p class="p1">“Habit. Hot showers were about the only place I could think and heal, so I spent a lot of time there,” Loki smiled weakly.</p><p class="p1">“Gast wouldn’t let us leave until you were on your feet and he could say good-bye, I guess. He’s been waiting for you.”</p><p class="p1">Loki nodded tersely and finished drying off, then dressed after methodically sorting through the hand-made outfits hanging in his closet, seeming to study each one. He finally chose one that approximated his favorite Earth style of casual wear—black leather pants with a tunic-style wraparound top in forest green. The scars were all glamored away again, and Steve took that as a good sign, as much as he liked seeing them. But, he understood that was a part of Loki’s vanity and self-image that was important to him, so he didn’t mention it.</p><p class="p1">“Buck’s been out there keeping him occupied since you woke up, so whenever you’re ready.”</p><p class="p1">“Gast was there when you got me out—he was on the ship?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. He was pretty pissed, too. Backed his brother into a corner like a tiger-tamer at the circus. I know all about your relationship with him, now—and Buck’s—and, as weird as it is, I have to admit we couldn’t have pulled this off without him. Of course, it was all about <em>him</em>—his brother hurting someone he considers <em>his</em>, but...he really does seem to have a soft spot for you.”</p><p class="p1">“And now for James, too, I suspect,” Loki grinned half-heartedly.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, ‘fraid so,” Steve chuckled.</p><p class="p1">Loki suddenly hugged Steve so hard the breath was squeezed out of him, and he seemed reluctant to let go, so Steve just hugged him back until Loki pulled away enough for their eyes to meet.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you. Thank you for coming back for me, thank you for loving me, and thank you for killing Bala. He may still haunt my dreams, but knowing he’s dead...”</p><p class="p1">“Knowing he’s dead will help stop him from haunting your dreams. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday.”</p><p class="p1">Loki nodded, steeled himself,and strode into Grandmaster’s rooms as if he owned them. Gast glanced up from his conversation with Bucky and motioned Loki over to them.</p><p class="p1">“My handsome boy, looking almost like himself again! You had me worried for awhile, there. It would make me very happy if you two could stay for a few days, at least. What do you think?”</p><p class="p1">He fluttered his eyelashes, doing his best to look coy, and Loki knew he was already treading on unstable ground.</p><p class="p1">“I’m truly honored by your request, but, I need to go home. I’m...I’m grateful for what you did, Grandmaster...more than you know.But, I need some time. We can come back soon, but I need to recover...mentally...if you get my meaning.”</p><p class="p1">The thought of dealing with Gast and his kinks and quirks, and having to walk on eggshells for fear of offending him, was just too much right now. He needed time for himself and time with the men he loved, and James jumped in immediately, offering an alternative.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, I’ll make you a promise, Grandmaster. We’ll come back in three months—both of us—and we’ll make it up to you. I might even be able to come up with something special, just for you. But, give us some time to get Loki’s head back on straight, okay? Not to mention a little weight.”</p><p class="p1">Gast sighed dejectedly as if the weight of the universe were on his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">“All right, then. Three months. I believe this is yours, my beautiful pet.”</p><p class="p1">He reached into his robes and pulled out the Tesseract, extending it to Loki, who exhaled in relief. He hadn’t been certain Gast would give it up so willingly.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you. I truly appreciate the trouble you’ve gone to for me, and you won’t regret it.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t expect I will. Just don’t forget our arrangement. Oh, and of course I look forward to Scary Boy’s visit, and the one with all the muscles can tag along, too. Have a safe trip,” he smirked suggestively, winked, and turned on his heel, striding out of the room.</p><p class="p1">“Jesus Christ on a humping crutch. He can’t even manage to make me want to thank him without wanting to strangle him at the same time,” Bucky commented, shaking his head.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">It had been pretty busy when they’d gotten home, finally all of them together, alive and, for the most part, intact. They made a special trip to the morgue, which was more than a little uncomfortable when Steve met DeWayne and he’d seen the drawer he’d been in when Buck and Loki had first seen him dead. Bucky’s sense of humor was dark enough that he’d gotten a chuckle out of it, but Steve did not. DeWayne had been so happy to see Steve that he’d burst into tears, and Steve had given him his old uniform—the one before the Vibranium fiber one Tony’d made him. DeWayne had nearly collapsed with joy when he’d opened the gift-wrapped box.</p><p class="p1">“No one’s gonna believe this is real. <em>I</em> can barely believe it’s real,” he whispered in awe.</p><p class="p1">“Then, let’s take a photo,” Steve suggested, and Buck had gotten a great shot of Steve handing him the box and another of him opening it, so he had some real proof to show his friends. He was beaming with delight when they left.</p><p class="p1">They were split on what to tell Cassandra. She knew so much about them already and immediately saw that Loki wasn’t quite...Loki. Steve didn’t really want to tell her much of anything, but they did owe her something, considering how much she’d done for them. They compromised by Bucky telling her part of the truth—that Steve <em>had</em> been dead and that Loki had traded some powerful magic to get him back and that’s why he still wasn’t quite himself. She may have guessed there was more, but she only kissed Loki on the cheek and squeezed his hands.</p><p class="p1">“You know I’m here for you if you ever need to talk or anything,” she assured him.</p><p class="p1">The tricky part had been how to handle Steve suddenly being alive again after the world had mourned for nearly two months. Tony had suggested he go on an “I Wasn’t Really Dead, Sorry We Had To Do It That Way, But It Was Top Secret” tour, and that’s what he did. Unfortunately, that put him out of town a lot, even with Loki teleporting him most of the time, and that amplified the guilt he felt about everything. But, it was the least he owed the public, so he did his best. He was in the process of visiting every major city that had held a memorial service for him, and there were a lot of them.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">But, even when Steve was in town, Bucky worried a lot, because Loki was still so subdued around them. He understood it would take him awhile to get back to the usual, talkative self he normally was in private with Steve and him, but it had been over a month, now, and he was still so...<em>introverted</em>. He always looked preoccupied and it was rare to see him smile. He wanted physical contact, but never anything more than basic affection, and they went out of their way to show it to him. He couldn’t sleep alone at all and only seemed comfortable when he was between them, saying that it helped keep the demons at bay.</p><p class="p1">And, he had no interest in sex at all. For anyone else, that would’ve been fully expected at this point, but to see Loki this way made Bucky’s heart ache. He’d always been the most enthusiastically sexual person he’d ever known, and he didn’t really know what to do for him. Neither had Steve, and they’d talked about it a lot. Before this, they’d both thought of Loki as the unbreakable god with an appetite for life befitting his mythical reputation. To see him so fragile was heartbreaking, and worse, they still couldn’t get him to talk to a professional—not even an Asgardian healer.</p><p class="p1">He’d only given Thor a superficial description of what had happened, leaving out all the horrific details, so Thor only knew he’d been beaten and starved. It was difficult enough to talk Thor out of going after The Collector with the information he had, and if they’d told him the whole truth, he probably would’ve gone off and gotten himself killed.</p><p class="p1">Tony had been able to guess at a lot more, but didn’t press for details, and they were all thankful for that. He’d figured out enough of the truth that he hadn’t even yelled at Steve or Bucky for going off on their own into the cave and back to Sakaar. Tony was surprisingly perceptive, especially for someone with an engineer’s “only the cold, hard facts, please” personality.</p><p class="p1">But, Loki understood he had to say <em>something</em> and he finally did, one night as he lay in bed, head tucked into Steve’s shoulder and James’ arm resting on his waist.</p><p class="p1">“I know you’re trying to be considerate and I appreciate it, but I don’t want you walking on eggshells around me. I need you to be as normal as you can, and that includes sex. It actually makes it worse and more awkward for me that you’ve been avoiding it,” he said, trying to sound calm and objective, and Steve responded in kind.</p><p class="p1">If that’s how Loki wanted to play it, they’d give it a shot. He was just glad he’d finally said something.</p><p class="p1">“Hm, all right, if you’re sure, then far be it from me to disappoint you.”</p><p class="p1">He smiled softly and leaned across him to kiss Bucky, and Bucky responded, kissing him back and laying a hand gently on Loki’s chest. Loki slid out from under him, allowing him to be next to Steve and watched them, hoping for some reaction. They were gentle and tender with each other, really making love instead of their usual boisterous fucking. They kissed a lot, hands and mouths moving softly over each other, with Bucky finally giving Steve a hand-job. He was a virtuoso at hand-jobs, and Loki had been hoping something would stir in him, watching them.</p><p class="p1">But, he’d barely twitched a muscle the whole time, except to pull the sheet up around his hips to hide the fact that his body had shown no reaction at all. When he went to the bathroom a few minutes later and brought up the picture in his head of James and Steve, their muscles rippling, their kisses deep and lingering, and James’ hands moving on Steve’s gorgeous cock, he tried to make it happen. Tried to make himself hard, but no matter how vivid the image or how fast his hand moved, there was nothing. He was still as numb as he’d been since the day they’d gotten back to Earth, and he’d had to use a glamor spell to hide his red-rimmed eyes before going back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">That was the way it went for a couple more weeks, until James had suggested Loki start training again. If it had been him, he would need that sort of physical outlet, and knew Loki did, too—they all did. Superhumans could only take so much laying around doing nothing before they’d start to crack emotionally, and that would only make things worse.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, how about a little sparring to lift your spirits? It might help, anyway.Maybe just some ground work—no striking. You game?”</p><p class="p1">Loki nodded unenthusiastically and they headed for the basement. The last time they’d wrestled in the bedroom was the day Steve died, and they’d pointedly avoided even talking about it. Maybe someday, they’d be able to have their wrestling fun in the bedroom again, but it was still too soon. And, since they’d broken too many things in the living room, they’d converted the basement to a real workout area. James was still a little unnerved by how quiet Loki was, but maybe this would help get him talking a little more, because he generally liked bantering a lot while they wrestled.</p><p class="p1">Not wanting to seem too out of the ordinary, James subtly waited to see if Loki would undress, since they’d always wrestled naked, and was relieved when his clothes disappeared. Things seemed pretty normal at first, with the usual take-downs, arm bars, and tap-outs, until James got Loki in a choke-hold. He figured that might be some sort of trigger and let go, but Loki twisted around to face him, annoyance bordering on anger in his expression.</p><p class="p1">“James, stop babying me. If you want to try to choke me, choke me. If you want to grab my throat, grab my throat. I won’t break.”</p><p class="p1">“I know—sorry,” he offered softly, tentatively placing his real hand on Loki’s throat.</p><p class="p1">“Come on—like you mean it.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky shrugged and squeezed harder. The metal hand on Loki’s throat had long ago evolved into an invitation for rough sex, and using his biological one sent a clear message that it was meant to be part of the wrestling and not sexual.</p><p class="p1">But, as the pressure around Loki’s throat increased, something else started to happen, too. He was getting hard. He should’ve been twisting the hand away from his throat, but he grabbed James’ hair and pulled him forward instead.</p><p class="p1">“More. Give me more,” he whispered into James’ ear, and the pressure increased again.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh, gods...finally...something. I can feel something.</em>
</p><p class="p1">James felt it, too. Loki’s erection pushed against him and, for a moment, he really didn’t know what to do. Stop? Keep going?</p><p class="p1">“More?” he asked, ready to go either direction—whatever Loki decided.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p class="p1">As James squeezed even harder, Loki guided the metal hand to his cock, breath coming faster, more harshly as the pressure on his airway increased. James got the hint and took a firm hold, and for the first time since he’d been home, Loki seemed to be responding like his old self.</p><p class="p1">“Lube,” he whispered harshly, brushing Loki’s ear with his lips, and Loki grabbed his hand.</p><p class="p1">He twisted James’ hand away and stroked the palm, coating it with his silky-smooth liquid while his face reddened from the pressure on his throat. The hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking harder and faster, and his head tilted back, eyes closed.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh,</em> James...don’t stop...please, don’t stop.”</p><p class="p1">His voice was strained and barely audible because Bucky was squeezing so hard around his throat, now. But, if that’s what Loki wanted, that’s what he’d get, and Bucky kept it up until cum spurted all over his hand and Loki fell back against the floor, panting.</p><p class="p1">“Jesus, Loki, I—was that good? I wasn’t sure what to do.”</p><p class="p1">“It was better than good,” he answered hoarsely, rubbing his throat and knowing that wasn’t quite the whole truth.</p><p class="p1">And, Bucky knew it, too. Loki hadn’t been able to get hard until he’d been choked and he’d been right on the verge of unconsciousness when he came.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Bucky hadn’t told Steve yet about what had happened, because Steve had enough on his mind with all the fallout from what the public had been told was his faked death. He wished they could tell people the truth, but that would open a whole new can of worms if everyone knew bringing someone back from the dead was possible. There would be people begging, protesting, maybe even rioting because only a privileged few were allowed to do it. So, Bucky hadn’t wanted to burden Steve—at least, not yet.</p><p class="p1">One afternoon, after Steve had gone to run some errands, Tony had suggested bringing Lethal Weapon back into action. There was something that needed their immediate attention because Tony couldn’t get there fast enough, and it might be a good way to help move things back to normal, so Loki agreed. James did, too, although with a few misgivings, considering he was well aware Loki was nowhere near back to normal.</p><p class="p1">So, Loki and James had teleported to Bogota, where the President of Columbia had asked Tony to intervene in a skirmish between two drug cartels to help out his beleaguered military. The troops were more than happy to have the Winter Soldier and the God of Mischief take on two well-armed gangs so they could go home alive.</p><p class="p1">The thing was, Loki wasn’t even using magic, other than his normal basic protection spell. Unless these thugs had Vibranium rounds, their weapons couldn’t do much to him, but still...</p><p class="p1">Every time Bucky had spotted Loki, he was in the middle of a group of either Zeroes or Matadors, fighting hand-to-hand with his daggers. He’d completely abandoned their usual methodical teamwork and gone off on his own to do an excellent impersonation of Conan the Barbarian. Wading into the middle of the blood and gore hacking and slashing was not Loki’s usual fighting style, but by the time Bucky got to him, he was at the center of a pile of bodies, laughing wildly and covered in blood. James grabbed him by the arm, jerked him around to look at him, and was shocked when his eyes met bright red ones.</p><p class="p1">“Loki! What the Hell? Are you okay? Is any of that blood yours?”</p><p class="p1">His slightly glazed eyes blinked and he suddenly realized what James was asking. He touched his face and left side, grimacing a little, but shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“I—yes, some of it, but I’m all right.”</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck is up with your eyes? Were you going Jotunn?”</p><p class="p1">“No, not at all. I’ll explain later,” he answered, as his eyes faded back to their normal blue-green.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, let’s go the fuck home. We’re done here.”</p><p class="p1">Steve was home by the time they’d gotten back, and glanced up from some paperwork on his desk.He did a double-take when they appeared in the room and he saw Loki.</p><p class="p1">“Loki! What happened? Are you all right?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine, Steve, and so is James. I’m going to go shower now.”</p><p class="p1">He turned and walked away a little stiffly, not saying anything more. Bucky’s eyes met Steve’s and he shrugged uncertainly, spreading his hands.</p><p class="p1">”Let me give Tony an update on Bogota and I’ll explain what I know, which isn’t very damn much,” he told Steve as he tapped his comm and started the debrief.</p><p class="p1">Loki slowly made his way to the bathroom, shucking off and dropping pieces of bloody armor and clothing along the way, not even bothering to clean them. By the time he’d closed and locked the door behind him and turned to study himself in the mirror, he was naked.</p><p class="p1">He’d gained back most of the weight he’d lost on Knowhere and didn’t look bad, even to his self-critical eye, but that wasn’t what he focused on. It was the wounds—a large bruise on his cheek, a laceration on his left biceps and...yes, there was a puncture wound in his left side. He’d thought he’d felt it earlier, because of the way his body had reacted with a rush of blood to his belly—the same rush he’d felt when James had a hand tight around his throat.</p><p class="p1">Someone had stabbed him—not too deeply, but it had penetrated a few centimeters into the muscle right above the point of his hip, and he laid a hand on it. His first instinct was to heal the wound, but he hesitated, staring at it in the mirror for a few minutes, watching blood trickle out and down into the trough at the cut of his groin. Instead of healing it, he jammed a finger into the hole until the pain doubled him over, and his half-hard cock swelled to fully erect.</p><p class="p1">When he stepped into the shower, he was still hard and the hot water beating down on his shoulders was familiar and comforting. He leaned against the tile, took himself in hand, and stroked until he came, one finger pushing into the wound as he spurted cum into the steaming water.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Please, help me.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He had no idea whether he was talking to himself, Steve, James, or the creature who had twisted him this way.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Once he’d regained his composure and healed the wound, he dressed and made his way out to the living room where they were waiting for him, and Steve handed him a glass of Ale.</p><p class="p1">“Buck says you went a little Jotunn out there. We’ve never seen that before. What happened?”</p><p class="p1">“Not Jotunn. It’s very old magic I haven’t used in a long time, except at the Battle of the Bifrost. It wasn’t enough, then, and I haven’t needed it since. But, today...I wanted it.”</p><p class="p1">”Damn it, Loki, you’re scaring me with the cryptic shit again. What’re you talking about?” James demanded.</p><p class="p1">“You needn’t fear me when I’m like that, unless you try to fight me. It’s a Berserker spell far older than I am—as old as Vikings themselves.”</p><p class="p1">“But, why? Why did you need it today?” Steve asked, concern in his voice.</p><p class="p1">“Because I needed to <em>feel</em> something—rage, I suppose. I’m sorry if I worried you, James.”</p><p class="p1">He turned and headed to the kitchen to make dinner without another word. Steve cocked his head at Bucky, who shrugged.</p><p class="p1">”Berserker spell. Sounds reasonable, I guess.”</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">But, after a very quiet dinner with Loki not speaking more than a few words, he retreated to the back porch to sit and stare at the skyline as Steve and Buck cleaned up.</p><p class="p1">“Steve, I don’t know...I’m not sure what to think, but I’m worried. He <em>liked</em> it. I mean, he liked actually being choked—not what we used to do, but for real. Another second or two and he would’ve blacked out.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re sure that’s what it was?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I—I know that look, and you know he’s been hiding the fact that nothing seems to make him interested, anymore. As far as I know, that’s the first time since he’s been back that he’s been able to...you know what I mean. I think you need to see for yourself.”</p><p class="p1">Steve sighed, shoving the last few plates and silverware into the dishwasher.</p><p class="p1">“All right. But, I hope you’re wrong, Buck. I hope you’re wrong. If you’re right, I don’t know what we’re supposed to do.”</p><p class="p1">“We’ll figure it out, just like we always do.”</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Steve had asked Loki to spar with him and he’d accepted immediately, as if he’d been anticipating it. Loki left his hair loose, and that seemed odd, because he always pulled it back into a tight ponytail so it wouldn’t obscure his vision. Steve also couldn’t help but notice he was silent as they did the semi-ritual wrapping of hands and feet, when they usually shit-talked each other pretty heavily.</p><p class="p1">Unlike Loki’s sessions with Bucky, theirs were more oriented toward punching and kicking—more like kickboxing than Jiu-Jitsu, because that’s what Steve preferred. Loki was faster, but Steve was a more powerful striker, and they frequently ended up in a draw because of it. It wasn’t unusual for both of them to bleed, and Steve figured he’d find out pretty quickly where Loki’s head was.</p><p class="p1">It started innocently enough, circling each other warily the same way they had that first time in Athens. Today, though, Loki wasn’t quite as fast as usual. After ducking and weaving away from the first couple of Steve’s punches, a roundhouse kick connected to his ribs with a solid “thump,” doubling him over. Steve stepped back and let Loki catch his breath, then threw a right hook and heard teeth clack together. He didn’t notice the god’s eyes glaze over a little right before he landed two quick jabs on Steve, startling him and bloodying his lower lip.</p><p class="p1">Steve wiped the blood with the back of a hand and grinned, nearly forgetting what the whole purpose of today’s match was—this seemed a lot like the old Loki, and he remembered how much he enjoyed this. A left roundhouse punch should’ve given Loki plenty of time to duck or block, as fast as he was, but neither of those things happened. Steve’s punch caught him on the temple, snapping his head sideways and cutting his cheekbone, and an odd look crossed his features as he touched the injured cheek.</p><p class="p1">“No need to pull your punches, Steve. I can take it.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, okay, but I was expecting you to block it, and when you didn’t...”</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps you’ve gotten faster,” Loki suggested, his face expressionless.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe,” he answered, but it seemed more likely that Buck had it right—Loki had wanted to be hit.</p><p class="p1">So far, Loki hadn’t tried very hard to hit him, so he pressed a little, wanting to provoke some sort of reaction. He threw a combination jab and front knee kick, which Loki evaded, then landed a combination of his own, jerking Steve’s head back with a left hook and then a right side-kick to the ribs. It hurt enough to make Steve see a little red, and he came back hard with a right jab to Loki’s nose, bloodying it. Steve’s knuckles were bruised even with the tape, and he was starting to feel the battle lust, when everything came down to what was inside of you and in front of you.</p><p class="p1">When he landed a hard uppercut, the god was either unable or unwilling to avoid it, and Steve heard his jaw crack. He stumbled backwards, bleeding from the mouth, and spit blood on the floor between them.</p><p class="p1">“Is that all you’ve got, Steve? You can do better than that.”</p><p class="p1">At that moment, Steve knew without a doubt what Loki wanted, and he...God help him, he wanted it, too. As if he had no real control over his own body, he punched Loki hard again in the face and watched him crumple to the floor. At the same time, blood rushed to his cock and he threw himself on top of Loki’s prone form, his bloody lip swiping across the god’s cheek and leaving a bright red streak.</p><p class="p1">Loki grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in hard until their mouths crushed together, blood seeping from his lip where he’d bitten through it, and Steve lost it.</p><p class="p1">“Clothes. Off,” he ordered, voice low and gravelly, and Loki complied, making their shorts and jock straps disappear as Steve kissed him hard again.</p><p class="p1">The warm scent of blood and sweat filled his nostrils and he held Loki down with a hand to the chest, shoving him into the mat. They were both rock-hard and Loki’s irises were completely black, pupils dilated with lust as he panted into Steve’s ear.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Fuck me, Steve.</em> <em>Please</em>, make me feel something. Make me feel <em>you</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, God, Loki. I want you so badly right now, I can’t even think straight. Are you sure this is what you want? Because if I start, I won’t be able to stop.”</p><p class="p1">“This is what I want—what I <em>need</em>. And, you need it, too.”</p><p class="p1">Part of Steve knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but another part wanted it—<em>needed</em> it almost as badly as Loki did—and that part won. Loki lifted his knees and there was a wild, almost desperate urgency as his hand grabbed Steve’s erection, slicking it up as he guided it down. Steve’s arms wrapped under Loki’s knees and yanked him almost viciously onto his cock and...<em>oh, God...oh, yes</em>...he rammed his entire length into him as hard as he could. It felt <em>good</em>.</p><p class="p1">It almost knocked the breath out of Loki. His back arched, his head slammed backwards into the mat, and his fingers dug in so hard he tore holes in it.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Ah...FUCK...STEVE.</em>..” his broken sobs in between the words pushing Steve even harder.</p><p class="p1">The more Loki cried, the more brutally Steve drove harder and deeper. He couldn’t have stopped even if he’d wanted to, and he <em>didn’t</em> want to. He wrapped one bruised hand around Loki’s dripping cock and tried to stroke in time to his thrusts, but he barely had enough presence of mind to even know for sure. All he knew was that Loki was about to come and so was he, and his existence narrowed down to only that.</p><p class="p1">Lust and sweat and blood and Loki were the only things that mattered now, and when Loki came all over his hand, he stopped breathing. When he finally sucked in air, it was to the realization that he’d come, too, and whited out for a few seconds, his cock still pulsing and spasming. Their eyes met and Loki’s face was wet with both their tears, and only then did Steve realize that he’d been crying, too.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, no, no, no...Loki...what’ve I done?”</em></p><p class="p1">Steve pulled him close, the scent of blood and sweat and cum clinging to them and to the mat as their breathing finally slowed. He fought to get control of his tangled emotions, but it was a long time before he was even able to speak. When he was finally able to form a coherent thought, he had to know—had to know the rest of what Bala had done. He had to understand, or he’d never get a grip on what was happening.</p><p class="p1">“Loki. When Bala did those things to you—when he hurt you—did you...did you ever...come?”</p><p class="p1">And, Loki <em>couldn’t</em> speak yet, the knowledge of what he’d just done to himself and to Steve a crushing constriction around his heart, and he nodded silently.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, God</em>...I was afraid...afraid of <em>that</em>,” Steve responded, hugging Loki’s head to his chest, desperately rocking back and forth as he waited until the god could speak.</p><p class="p1">“Tell me, Loki, please, you have to tell me what happened.”</p><p class="p1">“Only once...only once with <em>him</em>, the night he made me tell him your names. I tried to fight it, but the Chiba...he figured out the effects wore off me fast, and he kept forcing it into me, again and again, and I just couldn’t fight it anymore. Not after he’d broken so <em>many</em> <em>bones</em>—so much of me—I couldn’t even think. It heightens the senses, you know? Everything feels like more—the pain, the longing, the desire—I was crying and I kept seeing your faces and calling out to you. It was the only time he ever put his mouth on me, other than to my lips to make me inhale the Chiba, and he said... he could make me come whether I wanted to or not. I didn’t want to, I tried not to, but he <em>did it</em>, Steve. He did it, and then he laughed about it.”</p><p class="p1">Loki’s voice was frantic; he was crying, sobbing, near melting down, and Steve just held on and rocked until he stopped and was finally quiet again. But, he had to get Loki to talk about it, to acknowledge it, if he was ever going to get better. He knew that from all the reprogramming sessions with Bucky, and it was exactly what Buck had said it was. Loki couldn’t come without pain or fear or...maybe both. Now he knew what Bala had meant, because he’d created it like an artist creates a painting.</p><p class="p1"><em>Magnificent</em>...<em>my masterpiece</em>...<em>He’s my creature now, and you’ll never be enough.</em></p><p class="p1">“You said only once with him. Were there other times? Other people?”</p><p class="p1">Loki had been holding that in, afraid to talk about the others, but Steve had undoubtedly guessed. Bala had likely told him about the others, just to taunt him. Steve knew. And, if he knew, James knew, too.</p><p class="p1">“That night was like a door opening—a door to someplace I didn’t want to go, but I had to go through it anyway. There were two others, one male and one female. Honso just liked beating me until I was half-dead and then coming all over me, but Arakani...<em>she</em> made me fuck her, too, after she’d beaten me and whipped me and cut me, and sometimes I <em>did</em> come. You know I’ve always liked a little pain, and she knew—she <em>knew</em> how to use that—to push me, to punish me, to keep me right on that edge of unbearable pain but still <em>perform</em> for her. And when I did come, she’d tell me how special I was and how I was the only one who could do that for her. You were gone and I thought you were never coming back. I was lost and I’m sorry, Steve...I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">He buried his face in Steve’s shoulder as the near-frantic rocking gradually subsided into a gentle, soothing rhythm. It was only the strength of those superhuman arms locked tight around him, the warmth of his skin, and the hand stroking his hair that kept him from bolting out of the room.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t need to be sorry. The fact that you survived at all is a miracle. <em>‘One of them’</em>—that’s what Bala said when I asked if he was the one renting you by the hour. But, honestly, I’m glad it was only two others. I was terrified there were more. I promised myself I’d find them and kill them all one day, and I <em>will</em>, Loki, even if it takes the rest of my life.”</p><p class="p1">“No. Please, Steve, just forget them. I want to forget them.”</p><p class="p1">“And, Buck and I will help you do that, I promise. We’ll do whatever it takes to help you. This is all my fault for being stupid and getting myself killed and <em>I</em> should be the one apologizing to <em>you</em>. But...promise me one thing. Please. Promise me.”</p><p class="p1">The pain in Steve’s voice made Loki forget his own for the moment, and based on Steve’s reaction when their sparring turned into something else, he had a pretty good idea what was behind it. He’d purposely pushed Steve into hurting him, but he hadn’t known what it would do to him. How could he have known? They hadn’t spoken about any of it.</p><p class="p1">“Anything. You know that. What is it?” Loki asked softly, palm cupping Steve’s cheek as guilt crept over him.</p><p class="p1">“Please, help <em>me</em>, Loki. Bala...he...did something to me, too. Something in me changed right before I killed him—the things he said he’d done to you—and something snapped. I <em>enjoyed</em> hurting him, making him fear me, destroying him. When you got me to hit you, to punch you like that, I...I knew what you were doing and why, and I did it anyway. I did it because I <em>wanted</em> to.”</p><p class="p1">He swallowed hard and averted his eyes, not able to look at Loki, but couldn’t keep tears from leaking out and down his face.</p><p class="p1">“It made me so goddam <em>hard</em>...made me want to fuck you even more, and hurt you more, and I couldn’t stop. When I came, I liked it—hurting you and making you bleed, and I’m—<em>fuck</em>—I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself for that. I’m scared, Loki. I’m scared of what I might be, now.”</p><p class="p1">Steve clung to him like a lifeline, sobbing so hard his shoulders shook. Loki’s eyes closed and his fingers traced softly over Steve’s cheek.</p><p class="p1">“What you are is a good man, Steve, and you always will be. This wouldn’t matter to you if you weren’t. But, by the gods, what a pair we are now. The one who needs pain and the one who needs to inflict it.”</p><p class="p1">Steve smiled weakly and nodded, his grip not loosening as Loki continued.</p><p class="p1">“I think—I hope—maybe James has some idea what to do. I don’t know how he knows, but I’m certain he knows about this kind of thing—more than you or I, anyway. I’ve never asked him why, but perhaps it’s time.”</p><p class="p1">Steve sniffed softly, pressing his cheek against Loki’s hand.</p><p class="p1">“Christ, yes, it’s time. For both of us.”</p><p class="p1">Steve hadn’t known that about Bucky, he really hadn’t, and as much as it pained him to admit it, sometimes Loki knew more about Buck than he did. They connected on levels that he never had with either of them, because of their shared experience of having their minds ripped apart. He’d realized it the first time he and Loki had been alone together when he’d asked to be Loki’s Sub, and it still made him a little sad and glad at the same time.</p><p class="p1">They sat there on the mat, arms tight around each other as Loki healed Steve’s bruises and cuts and then his own, and they sat there for a long time after. The warm tingle of the healing spell reminded Steve of happier times, and he lay down on the mat with his head in Loki’s lap, hoping to feel the same calm he’d felt the first time. It seemed so long ago and far away, now, as fingers carded through his hair with magical serenity until his breathing was finally slow and deep.</p><p class="p1">“I love you, Loki.”</p><p class="p1">“And I you, Steve.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bucky had studiously avoided intruding on them while they were sparring. He’d asked Steve to do it, and knew as soon as they surfaced that <em>something</em> had happened, but he’d resisted asking questions. They’d talk about it when they were ready, and he retreated to the kitchen to make dinner. That was his refuge, like the shower was Loki’s and the heavy bag was Steve’s. It wasn’t until after dinner that Steve had brought it up and told Buck everything that had happened.</p><p class="p1">“You were right, Buck, about what was happening with Loki, but I don’t think you knew about me. I mean, we talked about it a little before he woke up, but I didn’t even realize until today how much it...how badly Bala got to me. Loki says you know about this kind of stuff. How do you know? What...what happened?”</p><p class="p1">Steve leaned forward in his chair expectantly and Bucky just shifted uncomfortably, not exactly looking at him, then sighed deeply, nodding in resignation.</p><p class="p1">“When I was in Wakanda, I met a guy. One of Shuri’s engineers who helped design my new arm. He was everything I thought I wanted—except <em>you</em>, of course.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, Buck. You know I didn’t have much choice, then. Tony wanted you dead and I thought that was the best way to protect you. Clean break, remember?”</p><p class="p1">”I know, Stevie. It wasn’t your fault. Kerron <em>was</em> what I needed, at least at first. He got me to forget about you for awhile. We both liked impact play—did you know that’s what they call it now?—and I still do. All three of us share that kink a little, I think. Loki and I more than you, probably, but Kerron...he became obsessed. He really liked being controlled and overpowered, especially when we were testing the arm. Not the fun way like Loki likes it, but <em>hard</em>, like he really wanted me to hurt him, and then...he started asking me to hit him. At first, it was my real arm—superhuman, but still me, at least. Then, after awhile, he couldn’t come unless I was choking him or hitting him with the Vibranium one and I...I started to really like it, too. The power, the control, the blood lust.”</p><p class="p1">He stared at the floor, not able to meet either Steve’s or Loki’s eyes, and continued in such a low voice it was not much more than a whisper.</p><p class="p1">“He was a minor tribal leader in one of the towns outside Birnin Zana, the capital, and we had to be careful, even though being out wasn’t a deal-breaker by itself. The problem was that he loved bottoming and if that had gotten out, especially since he liked being smacked around, it would have destroyed his social standing. It was okay to be on top, but bottoming was somehow ‘not manly.’ So, we hid it by masking it as sparring, and we’d both come into the lab all beat to Hell on a regular basis. It was kinda funny that we pulled it off because everyone thought we were training hard. Of course, he couldn’t really hurt me and I healed faster, but it worked for a long time. Almost a year.”</p><p class="p1">Loki nodded, understanding completely.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Asgard was similar. Same-sex relationships between men were nominally accepted, but there was still social stigma for the one who wasn’t ‘on top,’ so most couples went to great lengths to never let that show.”</p><p class="p1">Steve was dumbfounded. As long as he’d known Buck, he never would’ve guessed such a thing—that he’d like hurting someone so much it could make him come. And, now...it was happening to him, too. This was different from the kind of play they’d all enjoyed together, even though he couldn’t explain exactly how. It was too much—self-destructive. Part of him was nearly convinced his need to hurt Loki was a product of his own uncertainty that he might <em>not</em> be enough, now, and if that’s what Loki needed, he wanted to be the one to give it to him.</p><p class="p1">“So, what happened? Why did it end and you went to Tony’s?”</p><p class="p1">“Because...because it got completely out of hand. When I put him in the hospital one night, that was it. I was done, especially after he forgave me and told me he didn’t want to stop. If we’d stayed together, I might’ve killed him and I broke it off, so when Tony offered me a place two weeks later, I jumped at it.”</p><p class="p1">“Do you ever hear from him?” Steve asked, trying to sound reasonably casual.</p><p class="p1">“No. We don’t stay in touch, but I know he’s still there, working with Shuri. He designed some new bio-mechanical drone that Tony has the hots for, but that’s all I know. It’s all I need to know.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, James. I should’ve asked you sooner. I knew there was something—“ Loki started to say, but James shushed him.</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine, Loki, really. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you, it just never seemed like a good time to bring up something like that. The main thing now is that I still don’t see how that information helps us.”</p><p class="p1">Steve paced around the table for a few moments, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought, and Bucky knew that meant he was about to say something they might not like. Loki had picked up that habit, too, and he chuckled a little under his breath just as Steve spoke up.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, maybe it doesn’t help us directly, but at least it’s all out in the open, now, right? We all know what’s going on with all three of us, and that’s half the battle. No more secrets,” he stated pointedly.</p><p class="p1">“None relevant to this, anyway,” Loki answered.</p><p class="p1">Steve reluctantly accepted the qualifier for now and continued.</p><p class="p1">“How about we get out of here for awhile? We can’t go to Vanaheim, yet, because I still have work to do here, but why don’t you come with me? You don’t have to say anything; just smile, wave, and shake hands. Be a tourist. What do you say?”</p><p class="p1">Loki and James exchanged glances, shrugged, and so it was that they accompanied Steve on the rest of Captain America’s “Sorry, But I Wasn’t Really Dead” Tour. Next stop: Tokyo, in two days.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Cassandra had been begging Loki to have lunch with her ever since they’d been back, and he’d finally relented and agreed. Things had been a lot less tense lately since they’d all talked, and it would be a good test run for Tokyo, to see if he could handle being around other people. He really did rather like her, and she’d promised there would be no one staring or asking for autographs.</p><p class="p1">So, Bucky waited until Loki left and challenged Steve to a game of Jenga.</p><p class="p1">“Jenga? That’s not really your thing, is it? More Loki’s, I think. What’s up?”</p><p class="p1">“Ok, you got me. I wanted to talk to you about...everything. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I have a suggestion.”</p><p class="p1">Steve sighed and nodded, knowing they’d have to deal with it sometime, and this was probably as good as any.</p><p class="p1">“All right. Shoot. What’ve you got?”</p><p class="p1">”So...Bala and that woman really fucked Loki up. He’s like Kerron, now, because he can’t come unless he’s taking damage. I thought about it a lot with Kerron, and I never really had the chance with him, but maybe I <em>can</em> help Loki. I have a pretty good idea how much is enough and what crosses the line. We have to bring him down gradually, in increments. And, with you...it should be a little easier, because you’re like me. You got off on Loki’s pain, but you <em>can</em> get off without it. You don’t <em>have</em> to have it, even though it felt damn good when you did.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, sure, but how do we do it?” Steve asked, still not sure where Bucky was going with this.</p><p class="p1">“Just listen and trust me, ok? We’re going to Japan day after tomorrow, and we should be able to pull it off there—at least get a start down the right path for both of you. And, being in a whole new place with no history or baggage should help.”</p><p class="p1">“I trust you, Buck. Just tell me what we need to do.”</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">“Yowee? What the hell is Yowee? Sounds like you stubbed your toe.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky was confused and Loki looked up from his laptop on the bed, where he’d been reading.</p><p class="p1">“Y-A-O-I. Yaoi. A type of cinema and written fiction originating in Japan. ‘Homoerotic fiction written mostly by women for women, often involving forbidden relationships, drama, rape, tragedy, and humor.’ In a nutshell—<em>us</em>,” Loki smirked ironically.</p><p class="p1">“Um, okay...I mean, even I know women write erotica better than men do. So what?” Bucky asked, sipping coffee and munching on a cruller from the deli across the street.</p><p class="p1">“It means a lot of Japanese women should love us. If there are enough people reading it and watching it that they named an entire category of fiction about it, there has to be a significant number of them, yes? I’m not one hundred percent certain, but I believe it means we won’t be having to deal with people who hate us. Probably no one carrying signs or screaming about how damned we are. That would be a pleasant turn of events, would it not?”</p><p class="p1">“Yaoi R Us. I like it,” Bucky said, grinning.</p><p class="p1">Steve shot a questioning look over his shoulder at both of them as he finished shaving. He’d vacillated between ‘beard’ and ‘no beard’ for a couple of days and finally decided the clean-shaven look would be more culturally appropriate.</p><p class="p1">“I liked the beard,” Bucky pronounced, a little sulkily.</p><p class="p1">“Says the man who looked homeless for most of the last few years,” Steve shot back.</p><p class="p1">Bucky had finally let Loki trim his hair a little, although he could still pull it back if he wanted to, and decided to keep his beard at about a three-day growth.Loki and Steve both liked the feel of the stubble when he dragged it across sensitive skin, and it definitely contributed to his ‘bad boy’ image, which he was in no hurry to shed. It had its uses.</p><p class="p1">Once they were ready, Loki transported them to the lobby of their hotel in Tokyo, and Steve was more than thankful for that. He’d made enough trans-continental and trans-Pacific flights to know they were grueling as hell, and it was still incredible to him that they could travel in a literal blink and be where they were going—no jet lag, no spending days getting back to normal.</p><p class="p1">The hotel was exquisite, and he’d spared no expense to make this a special trip. At seventy-eight-thousand dollars a night, the New Otani Executive House Zen Hotel had damn well better deliver, or someone would get a strongly-worded letter from Steve. Very strongly-worded.</p><p class="p1">Loki had timed it to arrive exactly at the earliest check-in time, so they’d have the maximum amount of time to enjoy the amenities, and it was...unbelievable. Even for Loki’s royal Asgardian tastes, this place was pure luxury, and the gardens alone would damn near have been worth the cost. They’d spent a couple of hours there just wandering around and relaxing amid the calming beauty of the place.Even though they’d missed cherry blossom season, the trees were everywhere and the scent was still in the air. To their extra-sensitive noses, even Loki had to admit it ranked right up there with the best Vanaheim had to offer. They’d found another guest in the gardens whose immediate reaction when he’d seen them was to grab a handrail, bow so deeply that his hair nearly touched the ground, and then stammer a greeting. Once he was convinced they weren’t about to do anything to him, he was thrilled to take a photo with Steve’s phone of the three of them together on one of the bridges. </p><p class="p1">The room was furnished in a modern Japanese decor with a huge picture window overlooking the gardens, and Bucky figured it was perfect for what they intended tonight. And, the bathroom...the oversized sunken tub was even more luxurious than Loki’s, complete with Lotus flowers both floating and hanging, and that made Bucky way more excited than anyone else thought was necessary. They both teased him about it a little, too. </p><p class="p1">”Screw both of you. If either of you’d spent the time I have in freezing cold group showers with people who’d just as soon kill you as look at you, you wouldn’t be such a-holes.”</p><p class="p1">Tomorrow they’d be at the ANA Intercontinental Tokyo, meeting and greeting and on their best, most professional behavior, but tonight...tonight was for them. Bucky intended to enjoy every second of it. </p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Loki was doing his best to behave as normally as possible, considering Steve had gone all-out on the accommodations. He wasn’t terribly familiar with Earth currency, but, based on the face James had made, Steve had spent a lot more than was prudent.</p><p class="p1">“Jesus Christ, Steve. Seventy-eight thousand? That’d buy a fuck-ton of ordinance...or new toys.”</p><p class="p1">“Which we don’t need, and Tony or Loki could probably make us, anyway. Stop fretting. The Army insisted I take seventy years back pay for the time I was in the ice and I made some good investments. A day or two here isn’t gonna break me.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, thank fuck for that, anyway. Didn’t know we had a Sugar Daddy, did you?” he grinned, poking Loki with an elbow.</p><p class="p1">“Sugar Daddy?” Loki shot a confused look at Steve, who flushed bright pink.</p><p class="p1">“Ignore him. He’s full of shit, as usual.”</p><p class="p1">“All right. James can explain later, I’m sure.”</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Loki hadn’t told Cassandra too much more than she already knew, but even so, it had helped to have someone outside the three of them to talk to. She was as close as he intended to get to any sort of counseling on that front, even though she’d encouraged him to see a therapist. She’d even given him a couple of names.</p><p class="p1">But, maybe this <em>was</em> his new normal—he hoped not, but unless he overcame this self-destructive drive to cause himself damage, this was what it was. And Steve...what <em>exactly</em> had Bala said to him to make him suffer this change, this desire to inflict pain? That was not who Steve was, and that bothered Loki as much as what had happened to him.</p><p class="p1">In any case, he pushed those thoughts aside and made an attempt at enthusiasm as they dressed for dinner. They were all in semi-formal attire and Steve and James looked as handsome and charismatic as he’d ever seen them when he presented them with the little gifts he’d made. He hadn’t had a lot of time, but he’d made them all cuff links, each set imbued with a subtle spell that emanated a sense of well-being. Cheating a little, maybe, under the circumstances, but they all deserved a little boost, even if it was only temporary for as long as they wore them. For Steve, tiny Captain America shields; for James, black and silver stars; and for himself, tiny helmets modeled on the charm the tattooed boy at LOKICON had given him. He wore that charm on a gold chain under his shirt tonight, hoping it would bring him luck.</p><p class="p1">The restaurant was as magical as the rest of the hotel, and they were led to a private dining room by a Maitre d’ whose professional demeanor never wavered as he pulled out a chair for Steve, bowing deeply. He informed them that the owner of the hotel was honored to have the great hero Captain America as a guest and that he and his partners would be eating dinner at the owner’s expense. Steve managed a graceful bow in return, while Loki and Bucky both dipped their heads and bowed slightly. Since they hadn’t been addressed directly, it seemed appropriate, and Loki hoped they hadn’t already made a protocol error by not bowing fully. This culture was nearly as complex and nuanced as Asgard, and he hadn’t had time to study it as much as he’d have liked.</p><p class="p1">“Holy shit, Steve, this place is amazing! Maybe you should die more often,” Bucky blurted out, and Loki stared at him, open-mouthed.</p><p class="p1">“What? Too soon? Lighten up, baby. We won’t have another chance like this for a long time,” Bucky responded, laughing.</p><p class="p1">Apparently, the cuff links were working a little <em>too</em> well on at least one of them, and Loki focused on his bowl of soup. Steve pretended not to notice and didn’t seem too worried about the comment, so he let it go.</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay, Loki. You get used to his juvenile sense of humor after a few years.”</p><p class="p1">They were very glad now that Loki had insisted they learn a little about Japanese customs and dining etiquette so they had some idea how not to offend their hosts. At least, they all knew correct chopstick manners and how to use the warm towels properly. The dinner was an elegant, five-course affair with a different type of sake for each course, and the chef had obviously done his homework on how <em>much</em> they ate. The portions were huge even by American standards. As they finished dessert, the chef presented himself for the customary greetings and thanks, but just as he turned to leave, he hesitated and turned back around.</p><p class="p1">“May I ask a small favor? I know it’s not usual, but the staff has asked if they may also be afforded the opportunity to thank you for the honor of allowing them to prepare a meal for you. You, of course, Captain America, but Prince Loki and the fearsome Winter Soldier do us great honor as well.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course. The honor would be ours,” replied Steve, nodding without hesitation.</p><p class="p1">As they stood to greet the staff and formed a sort of informal receiving line, a small parade of people filed out of the kitchen. Each one bowed deeply to Steve, not even meeting his eyes, and then slightly less deeply to Bucky. A few of them stared at his arm, obviously wanting to touch it, but not daring to ask.</p><p class="p1">“It’s ok. Go ahead and touch it. I don’t mind.”</p><p class="p1">Several of them did, with wonder in their eyes and a few embarrassed giggles.</p><p class="p1">When they reached Loki, though, some of their demeanors changed. Many bowed to him as they had to Bucky, but three of them dropped to their knees in front of him. The one in the center, who had apparently been elected leader, met Loki’s eyes and spoke in very soft, heavily-accented English.</p><p class="p1">“It would be a great honor to receive your blessing, Loki Odinson-Sama. We worship many gods here, and for us, you are one of them.”</p><p class="p1">Steve smiled, Bucky barely suppressed a chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand, and Loki was momentarily frozen. But, his court instincts kicked in and he smiled at them beatifically, then reached out and touched each one on the cheek with an open hand. He could have answered in Japanese, but thought it appropriate to answer in English, since that’s how they’d asked.</p><p class="p1">“Undeserving though I am, I appreciate each and every one of you. May your lives be filled with the Five Happinesses. Kouun wo inorimasu.”</p><p class="p1">He wasn’t certain that was exactly correct as a blessing, but it seemed to make them all happy, and they each rose in turn, bowing and leaving. Bucky just shook his head as they walked out the door and headed back to their room.</p><p class="p1">“Your little cult seems to be catching on. That has to make you feel pretty good.”</p><p class="p1">“I still don’t understand it, but I suppose it does. Make me feel good, I mean, my ‘fearsome soldier’,” Loki smiled back at him.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you spoke Japanese. What did you say to them?” James asked.</p><p class="p1">“‘Good fortune be with you,’ or something along those lines.I’ve always had a knack for languages.I only had two days, but I think I have a fairly sound grasp of it,” Loki responded, shrugging.</p><p class="p1">“Damn, that’s pretty impressive. You can learn a language in two days.”</p><p class="p1">“You speak English, Russian, and Romanian, do you not?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but I had a lot more than two days. Just accept the damn compliment,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes, and Steve intervened.</p><p class="p1">“Well, you certainly weren’t at a loss for words, so I think that’s a good sign,” he said, squeezing Loki’s hand.</p><p class="p1">It was good to see a little more of the Loki he knew coming out of the shell he’d been hiding in, and it seemed as though tonight would be the right time to try out Bucky’s idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Steve and Bucky partially undressed, starting with their jackets, ties, and cuff links, followed by each removing one of Loki’s little helmets. Steve carefully placed all three sets in front of the small Shinto shrine near the picture window that overlooked the gardens, then dropped into a luxurious easy chair as he rolled up his sleeves and Bucky sauntered around behind Loki.</p><p class="p1">As he stood uncertainly between them, glancing back and forth, he understood something was going on that Steve and James had planned, but he had no idea what. The sense of well-being he’d still had a few moments ago was replaced with an undercurrent of anxiety.</p><p class="p1">“Strip.”</p><p class="p1">Steve’s voice was low and compelling while Bucky held Loki’s arms pinned to his sides, standing close behind him. Steve the commanding officer and James his loyal sergeant, following whatever orders Steve gave. Loki was reminded these two had so much history together that they had an entire, nearly-imperceptible body language between them. He would’ve been a little envious if he hadn’t been so apprehensive.</p><p class="p1">“Steve, please, I don’t really want to—“</p><p class="p1">“And, I don’t really care what you want. I said strip. Slowly, and not with magic.”</p><p class="p1">Loki looked to James pleadingly, but James simply nodded at him, his grip not loosening until Loki moved to unbutton his jacket. He was confused, but he huffed lightly and did as he was told. He removed the jacket and tossed it at Steve’s feet with more than a hint of annoyance, then slowly unbuttoned the shirt, glaring. Bucky pulled it off him, let it drop, and smiled at Steve.</p><p class="p1">“The only thing that matters right now is what <em>we</em> want, Loki. You got your fix of god-worship tonight and now it’s our turn,” James whispered, lips moving against Loki’s ear, and a tingle of warmth shimmied down his spine.</p><p class="p1">“What do you—“ Loki tried to ask, but Steve cut him off.</p><p class="p1">”What I want is to see you naked. Now.”</p><p class="p1">The shoes and socks disappeared, but Loki hesitated on unzipping the trousers. Bucky took over again, reaching around from behind him, one hand on the zipper and one on his throat. The sound of the zipper slowly coming undone and the way Steve was looking at him made Loki’s heart speed up, even though he was still uncertain what was happening. Maybe <em>especially</em> because of that. Steve looked so relaxed and comfortable being in charge—arguably one of the most powerful men in the world, not even questioning his hold over a god and another superhuman. That alone almost made Loki weak in the knees.</p><p class="p1">Steve felt his cock begin to stiffen at Loki’s confusion, his anxiety, and he had to remind himself this was what was supposed to be happening. It was okay. The sight of Buck’s metal fingers pulling down Loki’s zipper while the other hand held him by the throat was enough to make him hard all by itself, and the way the light caught the gold chain and helmet around his pale neck didn’t hurt.Once the fly was open, Loki pushed the waistband down around his thighs as James’ hands gripped him by the hips and held tight. He let the trousers drop to the floor and stepped out of them, eyes meeting Steve’s and hands motionless at his sides.</p><p class="p1">It had been awhile since Steve had just <em>looked</em> at Loki, other than appraising his physical condition after they’d gotten him out, and “god” was not an exaggerated description. The tall, lean frame with the lithe, smooth muscle of a big cat; the mane of thick, black hair; and, even now, confused and uncertain as he was, his chin was high and his head unbowed. Unbreakable. Loki had said as much when he’d told them it was the best part of himself that he’d given Sylvie. Steve knew he and Buck had been right about that, even if Loki didn’t know it himself right this moment. That was what they were here to remind him of.</p><p class="p1">“Bala was right about one thing—you <em>are</em> magnificent—a work of art. There’s no one else like you in this whole damn universe. But, you’re not <em>his</em> work of art. You’re mine. Mine and Bucky’s.”</p><p class="p1">The juxtaposition of Bala’s name and the exaggerated compliment made Loki’s muscles stiffen, and he tried to twist out of James’ grip.He couldn’t—not without turning it into a real confrontation— so, he forced himself to breathe and relax his muscles. James pulled his arms behind his back and bit him on the neck, grip tightening around his biceps.</p><p class="p1">A moment of panic, then a soft kiss on the cheek, and Loki had no idea what was happening.</p><p class="p1">“James...what...I don’t understand.”</p><p class="p1">“I know, Loki, I know, but trust me. I love you, Steve loves you, and we want to help you. You want to help Steve, don’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course I do, I just don’t know—“</p><p class="p1">“On your knees,” commanded Steve, and Loki obeyed, with a light shove from Bucky pushing him to the ground.</p><p class="p1">Steve leaned forward in his chair, studying Loki’s face for a few moments, his expression hardening right before he grabbed a handful of black hair, jerked Loki’s head back, and kissed him roughly. At the same time, James’ hands were still tight around his arms—one smooth and metallic and the other rugged, callused, strong. Like Bala’s hands—and he felt his cock start to swell.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>No. Not Bala’s hands. The hands of a man who loves me. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Steve let go of his hair, James let go of his arms, and they stood up, leaving Loki on his knees between them, baffled and unsettled.</p><p class="p1">Steve unbuckled Bucky’s belt, pulled it free from the dress pants, then watched with lust in his eyes as Bucky finished undressing in the reddish ambient light of the living room. The heavy muscle of his chest and right arm, the shiny black metal of the left, the ridges of his abdomen, and the flawless definition of his thighs nearly took Steve’s breath away.</p><p class="p1">“My God, I can barely remember a time when I didn’t want you—when I didn’t dream about you nearly every damn night, even when I was fifteen. I love you, Buck.”</p><p class="p1">“I love you, too, Steve.”</p><p class="p1">Steve hadn’t let go of the belt, though, and he gripped the two ends tightly in his right hand, looming over Loki’s kneeling figure. He couldn’t afford to get sentimental right now.</p><p class="p1">“Give me your hands,” Steve ordered, watching Loki’s face closely.</p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p1">Steve steeled himself, because this was the moment he had to decide which way to go on this. Did Loki really not want to do it because it frightened him or was he forcing a confrontation? Did it even matter? His face didn’t give away anything.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Buck knows what he’s doing. I have to go with that.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He brought the doubled-up belt down hard across Loki’s shoulders with a loud <b><em>crack</em></b>, then slapped him across the face with an open hand hard enough to jerk his head sideways. The shocked look on Loki’s face almost made him stop short. Almost.</p><p class="p1">“I said give me your hands.”</p><p class="p1">Loki looked up questioningly and slowly raised his hands in front of him. A wave of anxiety washed over him as Steve wrapped James’ belt around his wrists and buckled it. He had to concentrate to keep his breathing and heart rate under control. Why were they doing this?</p><p class="p1">“Okay, you can put your hands down, but stay there. You know how much I like you on your knees. And, be quiet. No talking.”</p><p class="p1">Loki huffed a little in an attempt at bravado as he made a tentative effort to get to his feet, but Bucky grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head backwards far enough to hurt.</p><p class="p1">“You heard the man. Stay put.”</p><p class="p1">To his surprise, Loki <em>was</em> feeling something—a little rush of blood to his cock that he hadn’t been expecting. Just the belt and the slap had been enough to at least make the numbness go away, but he still wasn’t certain exactly <em>what</em> he was feeling. A shiver of fear, perhaps, even though he knew neither of them would truly harm him.</p><p class="p1">When James released his hair, it was only so he could retrieve Loki’s tie, which he used as a blindfold. Once it was in place, Loki inhaled shakily and tried to control the trembling of his hands in his own lap.</p><p class="p1">“Can you see anything?” James asked, tugging on the tie.</p><p class="p1">Loki shook his head, not even trying to speak. He’d been told to be quiet and didn’t trust his voice not to quiver even if he did try to say something.</p><p class="p1">“Good. So, you don’t see, you don’t speak, and you don’t move until Steve tells you to. Got it?”</p><p class="p1">He nodded almost imperceptibly and Steve could see how his nostrils flared, his breathing sped up, and his mouth was a tight line of barely-controlled distress. When he touched Loki’s face, the god flinched, jerking as far away from the touch as he could. Steve cursed himself, because part of him thrilled at the reaction, but at the same time it nearly broke his heart that Loki might actually be afraid of him right now. They both knew he was stronger than Loki and with Bucky at Steve’s side, he couldn’t hope to be a match for the two of them, not physically anyway, and that would make it worse. But, Steve had come this far and wasn’t about to quit now, so he turned his attention to Bucky, who had begun unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p class="p1">Bucky’s sure fingers made their way slowly down the front of Steve’s shirt as he kissed the muscular chest, the ridged abdomen, and the powerful shoulders as he slid the shirt off. He dropped to his knees, unbuckling the belt and opening the zipper as he looked up adoringly and helped him out of the trousers. He placed his metal hand flat on Steve’s abdomen with fingers spread,waiting. Loki had been easily able to hear and figure out what was going on, but now there was only silence as Steve looked down at Bucky, their gazes locked.</p><p class="p1">The silence continued for over a minute, and Loki’s anxiety was ramping up steadily until Steve nodded at Bucky. His hand slid down and wrapped around Steve’s cock, and it reacted almost immediately just from the touch of his hand. Steve stood watching, hands at his sides, as Bucky licked the slit and sucked the head into his mouth, eyes never leaving his.There was no mistaking what those sounds were, and Loki felt a flush of warmth in his abdomen from the combination of the sounds and the tension building inside him.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm...damn, Buck. You always were good at that, but I think Loki’s taught you a thing or two.”</p><p class="p1">But, they weren’t really here for this right now, and Bucky seemed to be getting a little distracted. They had Loki where they wanted him, uncertain and a little scared, and he couldn’t let that momentum get away. It was time to push, so he pulled Bucky off his dick.</p><p class="p1">“Bring him,” Steve ordered darkly, as he turned on his heel and strode to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p class="p1">Bucky grabbed the belt holding Loki’s wrists and didn’t even give him a chance to move under his own power. He dragged him into the bedroom on his belly like a prisoner—or a slave. Blindfolded and tied as he was, a string of emotions from shock to terror to rage stretched tight in Loki’s mind and snapped when James threw him to the floor face-first. When he stepped on Loki’s back with one foot and pushed him into the carpet, the uncertainty and confusion melted away and were replaced by one thing—anger. He twisted out from under James and climbed to his feet, ripped off the blindfold, and threw it at Steve’s feet.</p><p class="p1">“<em>I am not your slave</em>! I can pretend to be when I choose to, but you <em>don’t</em>—<em>ever</em>—<em>force</em> me. Never again will anyone do that to me, Steve. Not even you.”</p><p class="p1">He knew that might not be true if he had to choose between saving either of them or enduring that again, because he’d do what he had to do to for them. But, that didn’t need to be brought up right now. He twisted his wrists apart and the belt broke, the pieces falling to the floor at his feet, and he stared at Steve defiantly.</p><p class="p1">Steve just grinned up at him.</p><p class="p1">“Good to have you back, Loki. Never realized I’d miss that cocky attitude so much. Buck was right again—but, it didn’t take as much as we figured it might to bring you around.”</p><p class="p1">Loki’s eyes met Bucky’s as his head tilted to the side quizzically, and then the pieces fell into place.</p><p class="p1">“James, you are a wonder to me. You know me better than I know myself.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky smiled gently at Loki, then kissed him and shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know what was gonna happen if you’d gotten stressed out enough to just teleport away, and I’m glad you didn’t. But, if you trust me to know you, then believe that I know you aren’t exactly like you were, and Steve isn’t, either. Maybe neither of you ever will be again, but that’s ok. Whatever it takes, we’ll do. We’re in this together.”</p><p class="p1">Loki knew James was right—he needed something from them that he hadn’t before and so did Steve—but they’d figure it out.</p><p class="p1">“Together. Yes. So... go ahead.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky back-handed Loki across the jaw just hard enough to leave a mark, and his eyes shut, breath coming faster as he yanked James in for a rough kiss. When they pulled apart, Bucky turned to Steve.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t overthink it. Just fucking do it.”</p><p class="p1">They had talked about this, and even though Steve was a little reluctant, Buck had been right so far, so he stood up and faced Loki. He back-handed him across the other cheek just as Bucky had, and a surge of blood rushed to his dick. His face flushed red as his emotions fought with each other, the desire and the shame nearly immobilizing him until Bucky pushed him backwards onto the bed again.</p><p class="p1">“Buck, I don’t know if I—“</p><p class="p1">Loki interrupted him.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you do. You know what you want and you know what I want, and you know I love you.It’s all right, Steve,” he whispered as he straddled him on the bed, his weight grinding down.</p><p class="p1">Steve started to wonder if this had been a set-up for him instead of for Loki tonight, but he didn’t fight it. He slapped him hard open-handed again, making a bright pink imprint on his cheek.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>God help me, I do want it and I want him and I want Buck and I want everything.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Steve’s cock swelled and hardened as Loki lowered himself onto it, and every inch of hot flesh made him want more. Then, his eyes met Bucky’s over Loki’s shoulder and an idea took hold—the most intimate, the most indecent, the most beautiful dirty thought he’d ever had—and he <em>wanted</em>. He wanted so badly, he could barely say the words.</p><p class="p1">“Loki, do you want...would you like...both of us...inside you at the same time?”</p><p class="p1">Loki moaned and shuddered, every muscle tightening, and he nearly came apart right then, pre-cum dripping onto Steve’s belly like a faucet. Steve grabbed his erection, pumping until Loki came all over him, white ribbons covering his hand and belly.</p><p class="p1">“Mmmhmm...I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”</p><p class="p1">Loki hadn’t even caught his breath yet when he felt James’ skin warm against his back and then a metal hand pushed his shoulders forward so he and Steve were face-to-face. He could sense every inch of Steve deep inside him—felt his heartbeat in that thick, pulsing cock—and he smiled wickedly, their lips barely inches apart.</p><p class="p1">“Both of you at the same time? Why, yes, I most certainly <em>do</em> want, Steve.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky gazed down at Loki’s back, muscles tight and rippling under the perfect, pale skin, and inhaled deeply. His cock and Steve’s together, moving inside Loki...just the idea made his head swim, made his baseline reset to new expectations. The fact that Steve had been the one to suggest it was beyond anything he’d ever thought Steve would even consider, and that alone made the <em>want</em> warm every part of him.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, Loki. You better lube yourself up good, because you’re gonna be riding that thing for awhile, and I’m gonna be right there with him.”</p><p class="p1">He leaned over and pushed aside the fall of black hair, biting the nape of Loki’s neck as he pressed his length against his tailbone.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Ah.</em>..James...<em>yes</em>, I can take it—take you both,” his voice lower and rougher than James had ever heard it.</p><p class="p1">Bucky’s hand gripped Loki’s jaw and he shoved two fingers in his mouth.</p><p class="p1">“Lube,” he whispered, and Loki complied, sucking James’ fingers and coating them with the thick, silky liquid.</p><p class="p1">When Bucky withdrew his fingers, he slowly ran them across Steve’s lips and Steve groaned, bucking his hips upward. God, it was so wet and the taste—just a hint of the cinnamon-and-musk that was Loki.Delicious. The marks on his cheeks from where they’d hit him made his breath stutter with desire, and he tried not to dwell on that too much.</p><p class="p1"><em>“</em>I can’t wait to feel your cock next to mine, fucking him senseless—fucking him so hard he doesn’t even know whose name to call when he comes,” Steve’s voice rough and eyes still locked with Loki’s.</p><p class="p1">“Jesus, Steve, just the thought of that...you and me, together, inside him...God, I could come right now,” Bucky whispered, letting Steve suck all the slickness off his fingers, so he had to push them back into Loki’s mouth to gather more.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>They’re talking about me like I’m not here, just something to be used for their pleasure.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Loki’s emotions were getting the better of him as he sucked James’ fingers and coated them again. He <em>wanted</em> them to use him, for them to know that they could. The last time he’d felt that was at the house in the forest after they’d rescued him from the cave, and they’d done the same thing then—used him—as if his only purpose was their pleasure, and he’d liked it. The burning sense of <em>belonging</em> to them, trusting them enough to let go of everything, made his heart pound, his breath catch in his chest, and he was hard again, already.He could feel the wetness on his lower back where James’ pre-cum had leaked out and smeared on his skin, and that made his cock swell even more.</p><p class="p1">The faint sting on his cheeks reminding him where they’d each hit him, Steve’s hand on his growing erection while that thick, beautiful cock fucked him; James’ grinding against him from behind...<em>ah</em>...the heat inside him was just too much, and he came again, covering Steve’s hand.</p><p class="p1">When Loki came again and clenched around him, Steve lost it, too.He curled into himself, pelvis driving upward, and moaned against Loki’s ear as he emptied inside him. Bucky, watching all this, was dripping so much pre-cum it ran down Loki’s spine, and he wrapped a hand around himself. In no more than a dozen strokes after Steve, he covered Loki’s back with thick, white stripes.</p><p class="p1">And, Steve was still hard—or hard again, after about thirty seconds, to be exact. He hadn’t even softened enough to slide out of Loki.</p><p class="p1">“Oh...God...Loki...are you ready?” he asked, voice so deep and hoarse he almost didn’t recognize it as his own.</p><p class="p1">“Yes...ready...want you.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky wasn’t quite there again, yet, but he was close. He leaned over Loki’s back, dragging his semi-hard cock up Loki’s spine through the cool wetness of his own cum to whisper in his ear.</p><p class="p1">“Steve and I can be all you’ll ever need, Loki. We will be. <em>You are all I will ever need. </em>Say it.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky bit his shoulder, teeth piercing the white flesh just enough to draw blood and make Loki gasp, but he twisted his head sideways and whispered back to James with a wicked grin.</p><p class="p1">”Prove it first and <em>then</em> I’ll say it.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you little shit. Those words did not just come out of your mouth.”</p><p class="p1">Steve had been floating happily, paying far more attention to the general levels of pheromones and emotions than he had to actual words for the past few minutes, but that got his attention.</p><p class="p1">“Buck? Loki? What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p1">“Nothing, Steve. Absolutely nothing. You just be a good life-support system and keep that perfect cock doing what it’s doing, right, Loki?” Bucky asked, his teeth still on Loki’s neck and the tip of his erection pressing against his spine.</p><p class="p1">“Mmhmm, yes, James. Absolutely right,” arching his back and grinding down onto Steve, and Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p class="p1">So, the moment Loki had decided to regain his confidence and sense of sexual self was right before the world’s most epic, and probably first, superhuman/alien double-penetration fuck. Steve’s idea hadn’t even been part of the plan, but, hey...whatever worked.</p><p class="p1">“Loki, you really <em>are</em> a crazy bastard, you know that?”</p><p class="p1">His mostly-erect cock slipped down the crack between Loki’s ass-cheeks until it came to rest against his slick, tight, hole that was already filled with Steve, and Bucky instantly went rock-hard. But, there was something so tempting, he couldn’t not do it. With Steve laying back on the bed and feet on the floor, Loki straddling him, Bucky couldn’t resist. He shoved Steve’s legs apart, metal hand sliding under Steve’s ass, and pushed one smooth, slicked-up finger inside.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, fuck</em>—“ Steve gasped, hips jerking up to drive deeper into Loki again.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, James...whatever you’re doing to Steve, don’t stop. It’s—<em>ah</em>—“</p><p class="p1">Bucky had found Steve’s sweet spot and it was about to make him come again. Between the smooth, strong finger stroking him and his dick buried in Loki, it was driving him crazy, and he didn’t <em>want</em> to come again just yet. Not until he got what he wanted, and his hand wrapped around Loki’s throat, squeezing until Loki’s eyes glazed over and a light sheen of sweat coated his skin. Steve pulsed inside him again, nearly ready to come.</p><p class="p1">“James...please...<em>fuck me.</em> <em>Now</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky’s finger slid out of Steve and into Loki in one smooth motion, and they both moaned.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not going to hurt me, James. Not after...what’s happened. Just do it. I want it. Want to feel you both.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky carefully slid inside, his cock squeezing against Steve’s into the tightest, hottest, place it had ever been. Steve groaned and his eyes defocused, and Loki threw his head back, waiting to feel James’ balls up against him—to take all of him. Steve gripped Loki’s hips, steadying him in place, and Loki seemed to be holding his breath, arms trembling a little as he held himself over Steve. James slowly pushed in until he was completely sheathed inside Loki, on top of Steve, and it was like nothing he’d ever felt. They were sharing the one person who meant as much to them as they did to each other, and God, that was so <em>hot</em>, and he was so sensitive. He exhaled sharply and took a few deep breaths.</p><p class="p1">And, then, he began to move, and as soon as he did, Steve’s head slammed back into the bed.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, God, Buck</em>...I can’t...stop it...you feel too <em>good</em>, it’s too—“</p><p class="p1">Whatever he was trying to say was cut off as his whole body shuddered, cum coating Loki’s insides and Bucky’s cock, making it even more slick as he moved again.</p><p class="p1">Loki felt as though he was in some sort of trance, lips parted, soft, rhythmic little moans escaping in time to James’ thrusts, now. Steve’s orgasm had been so powerful that he’d felt every contraction, every pulse, and now James was about to come, too.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh...fuck...Loki...Steve...”</em></p><p class="p1">And, Loki felt that, too. Stretched so tight he felt every twitch, every powerful swell as James slid against Steve. Felt him come and press on every sensitive part while Steve was still inside him, and it was pure bliss. Both of their seed at the same time, and he wanted <em>more</em>. Wanted to feel it again before he came a third time.</p><p class="p1">“I thought...I thought <em>I</em> was the one who wasn’t supposed to know whose name to say when I came,” he whispered breathily, face still close to Steve’s as James thrust and moaned one last time, then slid out of him.</p><p class="p1">Bucky had been pounding so hard, Loki’s forehead nearly crashed into Steve’s cheek, and Steve couldn’t help but giggle a little.</p><p class="p1">“Who says we’re through with you? Feel how hard I am again already after that.”</p><p class="p1">He jerked his hips up into Loki, making damn certain he knew how hard he was again, and Loki grunted with pleasure.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ah...gods...that feels so good. Fuck you, Bala. You thought you’d broken me, but you were wrong. </em>
</p><p class="p1">Bucky was dripping sweat onto Loki’s back and still catching his breath, but he nodded and gave Steve an evil grin, twisting Loki’s hair in his fist.</p><p class="p1">“I told you you’d be riding that thing for awhile. Just be good and do what the man says, and we’ll get you there.”</p><p class="p1">Bucky lay down next to Steve and Loki dropped his voice into his low register. He spoke softly as Steve’s hips rolled in a slow, almost gentle back-and-forth rhythm inside him. It wasn’t easy to concentrate, but he was determined to focus.</p><p class="p1">“<em>All right, James...I know what he wants. He wants to see me on top of you. To watch you fuck me. And I want to feel those big, beautiful cocks deep inside me again. That was a little piece of Valhalla, James, and I want more.”</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh, Christ, that voice. </em>
</p><p class="p1">When they’d seen what those bastards had done to Loki, Bucky was afraid he might never hear that voice again. Afraid Loki might be so broken he’d never want to use it again, and now it nearly brought him to tears.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, fuck, Loki.</em>..it’s so good to hear that voice again. I missed it so much. You know what it does to me.”</p><p class="p1">Loki laughed, a deep, rich sound that might have had just a tinge of the chesty Jotunn rumble.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Yes, you always were most susceptible to it, weren’t you? So easy to make you hard with just my voice. So easy to tease you with it. One day I’ll make you come just listening to it, my handsome soldier.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Steve had closed his eyes to listen and was nearly hypnotized himself by the low, throaty voice, with Loki gently sliding back and forth on him in rhythm.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Uhhmm</em>...Loki...that’s so, so good...the way you’re moving with the words.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “You like that, Steve? Mmmm...all right, I’ll keep going, then. James, look at that beautiful, powerful, golden body you love so much. The sweat on his chest, my cum on his belly, the lust in his eyes. Imagine his cock moving inside me, sliding against yours as you fuck me. As he fucks me.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, shit, Loki, this might be the night you can do it for me.”</p><p class="p1">James was getting really hard really fast, his dick twitching upward with nearly every word.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Just the thought of both of you filling me with your seed is nearly enough to make me come again, and you’re so hard right now, James. What do you want right this moment?”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Uhmmm...I want to hear you keep talking.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “And, I want to watch you pleasure yourself while you listen. Mmm, Steve...you’re keeping a perfect rhythm. Don’t stop. James, you’re so beautiful this way, that metal hand working yourself nearly to climax. Bring yourself close, but don’t come. You can only do that inside me.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Bucky circled the base with a thumb and forefinger, making it jut straight up, and suddenly Loki was on top of him, warm around him.</p><p class="p1">“Did you just—“</p><p class="p1">“Teleport from Steve’s dick to yours. Any objections?” he asked, voice now his normal, smooth baritone.</p><p class="p1">“No, it’s just—you surprised me.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey, <em>I</em> might object,” Steve chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, my Captain, you’ll have plenty of opportunity to take your revenge for that, I’m sure.”</p><p class="p1">Before he’d even finished the sentence, Steve was behind him, erection pressing into his back, one arm around his chest and the other hand in his hair, forcing him to stay upright on James’ cock. Just watching and feeling him move on top of Buck was enough to make him want to feel it again.</p><p class="p1">“What do think, Buck? Should we let him have what he wants?”</p><p class="p1">The lust in Steve’s eyes was unmistakable, and Bucky nearly laughed out loud. There was no doubt Steve wanted this the most of all of them, but he played along.</p><p class="p1">“I think he’s earned it, don’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Steve pushed Loki forward until his chest was touching Bucky’s, and the view of Bucky’s cock buried in Loki’s perfect white ass made him rock-hard.</p><p class="p1">“Lube?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“There’s plenty of your own making already, Steve. I’ll take care of it if I need more.”</p><p class="p1">He pushed in slowly at first, and <em>oh, God</em>...it was so tight. He and Bucky’s cum mingled together to make everything so slick, and the sensation of Bucky moving against him as his hips shifted back and forth was...incredible. Even after having come twice, he wasn’t going to last long, and neither was Buck, by the feel of him. They were both hard as steel.</p><p class="p1">Loki felt like he’d been smoking Chiba. Every nerve, every sense was fine-tuned and stretched tight, with every movement either of them made sending vibrations through him like a stringed instrument. The pressure on his prostate now, with the two of them, sent bolts of electricity to his cock every time they glided over it. His mind was getting hazy from the sensation, the scent of the pheromones, the sting on his cheekbones. And, the most potent aphrodisiac of all was the knowledge that they’d risked everything to get him back.</p><p class="p1">And, he knew at that moment he’d come without a hand touching him. The swell of their two cocks inside him told him they were close, too, and wouldn’t it be glorious if they all did at the same time?</p><p class="p1">Bucky was the first to start the cascade, with the pressure of Steve’s rock-hard cock sliding against his.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, fuck...Loki...Steve...”</em></p><p class="p1">He was pretty sure that’s exactly what he’d said the last time, but he didn’t care. It felt too goddam good to care. The load of cum that shot out of him was the most intense he’d ever felt, and it left him limp and breathless.</p><p class="p1">Steve had been trying hard to hold out as long as he could, but the feel of Buck’s pulsing, orgasmic erection sliding against his was too much. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, and he groaned out loud as he thrust hard the last three times.</p><p class="p1">And Loki...both of them coming at nearly the same time, swelling and filling him, was more than enough. With eyes closed and with James’ hot breath in his ear and Steve pounding into him, he got there. White light burst like a sun behind his eyelids and his entire body convulsed as he fountained cum all over James.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, fuck...James...Steve...fuck.</em>”</p><p class="p1">He collapsed onto James and Steve onto him, their three bodies stacked on one another until the world around them came back into focus. Steve rolled off and lay next to Bucky and Loki stretched an arm around his chest, pulling him close enough he could lay half his body across each of them. The scent of cum and sweat and pheromones hung in the air and filled them all with a peace none of them had felt in months.</p><p class="p1">“This place was worth every penny, and we haven’t even tried the bathtub yet,” Steve sighed contentedly and Loki kissed him on the cheek, then turned toward James.</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” he said, softer than a whisper and James squeezed him close, knowing what he meant, but wanting to hear it.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, what?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you’re all I will ever need. Nothing else and no one else but you and Steve.”</p><p class="p1">“See, I knew you were gonna say that,” Bucky laughed and bit his ear.</p><p class="p1">*****</p><p class="p1">Bucky was stretched out in the sunken tub luxuriating in the massage jets and the scent of lotus that permeated the air. Loki was between his spread legs, leaning back on him and sipping his Tamagozake, the cocktail that had been recommended by the bartender. Steve was facing them at the other end of the tub, looking way too pleased with himself for Bucky’s taste. He’d already chugged his cocktail and Steve had wrinkled his nose at his, then shoved it onto the shelf behind him. Loki motioned with his hand, summoning another from the tray in the living area to Bucky’s hand.</p><p class="p1">“Steve, if you don’t want that, I’ll drink it. I think it’s delicious,” Loki pronounced decisively.</p><p class="p1">“Knock yourself out. I’m not crazy about it,” he replied, sinking a little farther down into the water, and Bucky couldn’t resist having a little fun.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I know my Sugar Daddy can afford whatever he wants. What suits his fancy tonight?” he asked, with an exaggerated Southern drawl.</p><p class="p1">Steve disappeared under the water and Bucky laughed out loud, reminding Loki that he’d forgotten to have James explain that.</p><p class="p1">”All right—what is a Sugar Daddy?”</p><p class="p1">James rolled his eyes and sighed patiently, as if explaining to a child.</p><p class="p1">“He’s a wealthy, usually older man, who supplies nice things to his beautiful, usually younger, lovers in exchange for their sexual attentions.”</p><p class="p1">“Ahhh...I see...even though I believe Steve is the youngest of the three of us and I’m the wealthiest, if the traders in Asgardian artifacts are to be believed. But, I see where you’re going with this. Humor at Steve’s expense.”</p><p class="p1">“Great job taking all the fun out of it, Odinson-San. STEVIE—you can come up for air. I’m done now.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s Odinson-Sama, if you don’t mind. The suffix ‘San’ is a title due to nearly anyone who’s not a complete waste of space. ‘Sama’ is reserved for nobility and those truly worthy of respect. May I order you another type of cocktail, Enjo Kosai?” he asked, as Steve surfaced.</p><p class="p1">“Enjo kosai...that sounds nice. What does that mean?” asked Steve with such innocence that Loki almost felt badly for him.</p><p class="p1">“Technically, a transactional relationship where older, wealthy men trade material goods for sex with young women. That’s as close as I can get to Sugar Daddy with my current knowledge of Japanese. There may be a different term for same-sex,” heexplained, barely suppressing a belly-laugh.</p><p class="p1">Bucky extended a hand in front of Loki for a high-five and then realized he had no idea what that meant, either.</p><p class="p1">“Ok, so, when I do this, it means ‘well done’ or ‘good job.’ The correct response is to slap it with an open hand as acknowledgement. It’s considered a serious breach of protocol to ignore it and leave the first person hanging in the air. How did you not learn this already?”</p><p class="p1">Loki slapped the extended hand and Steve shot a giant water spout at him.</p><p class="p1">“Very funny. I’ll bet you were the life of the party on Asgard. But, I feel too good right now to let that bother me. Just order me something sweet. I usually like the ones with little umbrellas.”</p><p class="p1">“Consider it done, Enjo. And, I didn’t exactly make friends with other people when I came to Tony’s, James. You were probably the first, unless you count the Sanchez sisters.”</p><p class="p1">“Wow. Well, if that’s how all your friendships end up, it’s probably a good idea to keep them to a minimum.”</p><p class="p1">Although, he didn’t have much room to talk. ‘Hi, I’m the Winter Soldier and I may have assassinated someone you knew’ wasn’t a great conversation starter. Other than Steve, Loki, and maybe Sam, all of his friends were either dead or in Wakanda, and he wasn’t exactly sure where Tony fell on this line of thought. And, one of the reasons he’d been so open to Loki was because he knew the god didn’t have friends here, either. He hadn’t expectedever to fall in love after Steve, though. That had caught him off-guard.</p><p class="p1">“I love you, Loki.”</p><p class="p1">“And I you, James.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title Reference:<br/>The Long Road Home<br/>Mini-Series 2017<br/>Michael Kelly and Kate Bosworth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>